1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information system, a file server, and a file server control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technology of providing a firewall between an internal network (an in-company network, etc.) and an external network, to prevent unauthorized access from an external network (the Internet, etc.). A firewall is for allowing passage of necessary communications and blocking unnecessary communications. There is an example of a firewall by which access from an internal network to an external network is possible but access from an external network to an internal network is restricted (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, a relay agent (content output unit) is used to acquire a request (content output request) assigned to itself which is accumulated in a relay server (content output server). Therefore, by the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a plurality of requests are accumulated in the relay server, there are cases where the relay server cannot prioritize the processing of a relay agent for which many requests are made. That is to say, by the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, the relay server performs information processing corresponding to a thread sent from the relay agent, and therefore there are cases where the relay server cannot prioritize the processing of a particular relay agent.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-46681